Packs
|-| What is a Pack? = Packs are player created teams which involve a number of players working together to hunt, protect, and thrive in the age of the dinosaurs. When any player joins a pack they can see the usernames of other people in the pack and the player can not attack other pack members. The best thing about being in a pack that has multiple people is that it increases your survival chance assuming your pack members protect you. |-| How to manage a Pack = To invite someone to a pack, the player must click the Packs button located to the left of the menu button, then on the top of that page click the Create button. The pack owner must make a name for the pack in order to create the pack. Click the Create button, located on the top left of the sidebar, and the pack name box will open. The pack can be named anything you want, assuming it's not profanity. Once the perfect name has been found, click the Create Pack. After the pack has been created the owner can finally invite his friends! To add friends to the pack click the Invite to Pack button, a box will appear showing multiple names of the people on the server. Scrolling up and down can show more players. Once you found a friend to invite, click his name and that person will receive an invite notification on the bottom right location of the screen. Pack leaders can kick anyone from the pack and when the pack leader leaves, the pack is disbanded. |-| The advantages of Nests = Placing the Nest In order to place a nest after the pack is created, the pack leader must be the age of juvenile or higher to create a nest. Once the owner's dinosaur is able to create the nest for your pack you can click the Nest button located between the Create and the Leave button in the sidebar of the pack. Only one nest may be created at a time. In order to create a new nest, the old one must be destroyed, which can be done by a member or a foreign dinosaur. This is why players are advised to place their nest in a secret or protective area where other dinosaurs would not be keen to attack.Wiki Page Dinosaur Nest Buffs While the nest is not destroyed, every time a pack member enters the map they will spawn on the pack's nest. The same properties also apply when they die. Sleeping close to your packs' nest will allow you to gain energy at a faster rate.I need to know if this fact is true. Different Nest Types There are currently four different types of nests with various styles and different costs. |-|Normal Nest= Information ---- The normal nest is one of the first nests added into dinosaur simulator. Design ---- A classic nest style with multiple sticks, of various brown shades, that a lead into the center of the nest. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Leaf Nest= Information ---- The leaf nest is a simple but effective way of hiding your nest in lots of foilage or in trees. Design ---- Very simplistic look with multiple green leaves of the same color that connect in the middle of the nest with a sloped down indent at the center. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Bone Nest= Information ---- The bone nest is the most expensive nest, followed by the bubble nest. The bone nest also makes your pack look threatening and powerful. The nest has some problems, though, such as causing a player's small dinosaur to fling or get stuck in the nest once spawned. Design ---- Very unique and different from all the other nests. The nest is a fossil in the shape of a dinosaur ribcage with the default color used for most fossil dinosaur skins. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Bubble Nest= Information ---- The bubble nest practically says it in its name; it is the only nest that is transparent and also the only one that can be walked through, thus making it a reliable nest to choose from. It is also very effective at camouflaging in the ocean because of the transparency and color. Design ---- The nest is in a spherical shape with semi-transparent appearance. __NOEDITSECTION__ Glitches Please go to this page If you find any Important Glitches or Bugs to document. * While in a pack sometimes all pack members will not display a username above them. * Being in a pack doesn't prevent your eggs or babies from being attacked by any pack members. * Sometimes, the names on the pack list glitches showing 2 people's names instead of 5 (e.g). References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mechanics